Penny For Your Thoughts
by Mix Matcher
Summary: You don't even WANT to know how or why I wrote this! Just please read! Cursing, Beware cursing! OmixOC ClayxOC
1. Picnics

Penny For Your Thoughts

(Griffon's P.O.V.)

"Six, seven, eight. Eight pennies." I said, pointing to each of the bronze coins in the palm of my other hand. "Let's see how many people I can get to spill their guts!"

I walked into the warm, spring air, looking for one of the dragons. 'Where could they be?' I wondered in frustration. I turned to go back inside, having only found Master Fung, & there was Mystic, sitting on the roof, deep in thought.

I jumped up next to her & held out one of the pennies, "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as she took it from my hand.

"What makes Master Fung the way he is?" She inquired. "Why does he do the things he does?"

I looked at Master Fung as he made his way to the meditation Temple. "You know… If you ask me… I say it's gotta be that damn moustache."

Mystic laughed at my assumption. "I'm serious, Mist!" I said, turning to her.

"Sure, Griff, If you say so."

"I do say so. It's that moustache!"

Mystic jumped down from the roof & headed inside. "You keep telling yourself that, Griff." And she was gone.

"One down, seven to go." I said to myself happily, staring down as the doors opened again.

I dropped down in front of the person, I had to do it. "Boo!" What can I say? It was the temptation to spook someone, the one temptation that no one can resist.

"Whoa, Griff, watch it." The person told me. It was Clay, & he had dropped a notebook.

'Well, well, well. What secrets does Clay's notebook hold.' I thought, picking it up. "Sure thing Clayton!" I assured him.

"Don't read that!" Clay exclaimed when he saw the notebook.

"Why? Is it your diary?" I asked as I opened it up & read the first page out loud. "'Raimundo is a nice guy & all, but he really needs to grow up & stop being so immature. Omi is way too arrogant, even when he & everyone else knows when he's lost or that someone else is better than him. He needs to stop, open his eyes, & get over himself. Kimiko is a-' whoa! Strong language there, Clayton! 'But she always ends up nice in the long run. Aqua is almost as bad as Rai, but at least she knows to respect my hat. Flannery is sweet, but she always has her nose buried in a book, it seems a little anti-social to me. Griffon has got to be the world's best pick pocket, now if only the others would realize that it's her, not Aqua, doing it. Even if she does steal our money, she's always there when we need her, no matter what condition she's in, all she cares about is the safety of her friends.' Aww, thanks, Clay! 'Mystic: sure she was, & still is, being controlled by heylin magic, though just barely, but she's got the lot: personality, talent, brains, looks.' Do you like her or something?"

Clay, who had been trying to get the notebook back, stopped almost immediately, "What?"

"Clay, how do you feel about Mist?" I urged on, handing him the notebook. I'm nosy, and if I'm right & he likes Mystic, then I'm not going to respect him & stay out of his love life. She's like a sister to me! I want to know.

"I gotta go!" he stated, turning to go back inside.

'Does he really think he can get past a shifter?' I asked myself as I blocked his path. "Oh, ho, ho___! You've got a crush on her? I know you do, just say it!" I accused, pretending that I had just figured it out.

"I don't like Misty like that. We're just friends."

"Your lips lie… But… Your red ears tell me the truth. So just admit it so we can get on with our lives."

"No way!"

"We can stay here as long as it takes, Clayton." I informed him.

Clay sighed & paused for a minute before replying, "You never give up, do you?"

"Never! Thanks for noticing!" I admitted, giving him a big, toothy grin before putting a serious look on my face. "Now TALK!"

"Never!"

Finally, I backed away from the door he had tried to escape through. 'Let's try a different approach, shall we?' I asked myself. I held up a shiny bronze penny up to him, which he took with caution. "Penny for your thoughts?"

That did it. Clay gave up. "Okay, yes, I like Misty! A lot!"

"Then why don't you ask her out or something? I mean, you got nothing to lose." I told him with great sincerity. "She wouldn't let something like that ruin the friendship between you two if she didn't like you back. Notice I said 'if!' She really likes you Clay, every day she wonders whether or not you feel the same, praying that you do. I know, she tells me everything!"

"You're right, Griff, maybe I should. Thanks, you were a big help!" Clay stated, ruffling my hair as a playful gesture of gratitude. "I'm gonna go catch up with her!"

I waited until he had closed the door before celebrating my victory by doing a little dance, "And another one bites the dust! Go ME!"

Okay, I WAS being arrogant, but I did do a good job for just five minutes time. I deserve to gloat a little bit. Then I shifted into a chameleon(so I could blend into the temple walls) & followed after Clay so I could see if my plan had worked.

When I caught up to Clay, he was close to where Mystic & Flannery were talking. I tried my hardest not to laugh as I watched what went on.

Clay, who was standing behind Mystic & motioning to Flannery not to give him up, covered her eyes & called, "Guess who!"

"Hmm… Could it be Clay Bailey?" Mystic replied, playing along.

Clay removed his hands & leaned over her shoulder to look at her. "How'd you know?" He was pretending to be flustered by her guess.

"Woman's intuition." Was her reply.

Flannery interrupted their little flirting game, "Would you two like some time alone?"

Mystic was about to refuse & apologize for ignoring her friend when Clay spoke up,

"Actually, I do need to talk to Misty alone for a sec."

Flannery seemed to have got the jest of what he was doing, "Okay, I'll check with you later, Mystic." She called back as she walked away from the two.

Mystic turned back to Clay, "Is something wrong?"

"Only the fact that I've been putting this off for way too long." Clay mumbled to himself.

"Putting what off?" Mystic asked.

"I was wondering if you would join me when I went for a picnic, & to watch the sunset later on." He informed her, then added, "Alone. A date. What do you say?"

Mystic was beaming at these words, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I would. I thought you would never ask!"

"Okay, well, the sun sets at seven. So we'll leave for the hill with the best view at six thirty. That way we'll have plenty of time to eat & rest before it's time to go back. How does that sound?"

"Like perfection. I'll pack the picnic, you make sure no one else finds out until after we leave. 'Kay?"

"Why?"

"Didn't the twins follow Kimiko & Raimundo when they went out, every time they went out?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you want someone to follow us?"

"Not particularly. Though I wouldn't really mind if they did."

"Please. Just do that one thing for me?"

"Fine, you win, Madame Misty."

"Thanks, Clay," Mystic leaned forward & kissed his cheek, "you have no idea how happy that would make me."

Flannery & Aquanette came in suddenly, "Are you two done yet?" they asked together.

"Yeah! See ya, Misty." Clay waved & walked past the twins, toward their rooms.

The twins were curious, that was a bad thing for Mist & Clay, "What was that all about?" Aqua asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Mystic was quick on her feet, in other words, Clay was right when he said she had brains, "Oh, Griffon went pick pocketing again & asked if I could talk to her about it. He also wanted me to get his money back."

I scuttled out the door & shifted back into my human form before walking back in & pretending I had just walked in, "Ouch, I'm hurt. It was only one fiver, I could've taken all twelve of them."

"You still took the money, now give it to me so I can return it to him." Mystic replied. I just nodded & pulled out the five dollar bill I had snuck out of Clay's wallet that morning.

"Who's turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" I asked, hoping I could get her to let her tongue slip.

"Oops, it's me! I better get started of it won't be finished in time. Bye, guys, see you at dinner." Mystic answered, checking her watch & rushing off. When she was out of sight I turned to the twins & let the words I had been holding in spill out of my mouth.

"Clay-asked-Mystic-out-on-a-date-and-she-said-yes-and-now-their-going-on-a-picnic-in-an-hour-to-go-watch-the-sunset-and-he-likes-her-and-she-likes-him-and-I-think-they-might-kiss-tonight-but-I-don't-want-to-follow-them-but-I-want-to-know-and-I-need-your-help-and-you're-good-at-the-relationship-stuff-and-I-figured-you-might-want-to-know-because-you-knew-they-liked-each-other-and-were-going-to-set-them-up-sooner-or-later-and-I'm-rambling-now-and-and-and-what-do-I-do-you-have-to-help-me!!!" I didn't think I could talk so fast, but I did. Now I was panting & my face was red, but the twins understood every word I had said.

"No way!" Aqua yelled.

"What do we do?" Flannery asked.

"We follow them, of course." Aqua told the other two. "All three of us will, & we'll bring a video camera so that we can record the event for Kimiko & Raimundo to watch later."

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be an invasion of their privacy?"

"Of course it is, but don't you want to find out what's going to happen?" Flannery answered.

"Of course I do! Why else would I spy on them in order to find out if Clay was going to ask her out?" Griffon retorted.

Aqua was quick to react. "Then either you come with us & see what happens, or you don't come & we won't show you the tape. Your choice."

"Fine, I'm in!" Griffon agreed, slouching her shoulders.

Flannery picked up where her sister left off, "Then meet us here at five thirty, & we'll get ready to follow them." Then she & Aqua walked off.

"I'm sooo going to regret this!" Griffin told herself as she headed for her cube.

*_*_*

"You ready?" Aqua asked me as I entered the hall. She was dressed in a dirty, old shirt & a pair of ripped jeans.

Looking at Flannery, I noticed she was dressed like her sister, I hadn't bothered to change, given the fact that I was going to shift into my favourite form, a black cat with a white patch of fur on my forehead in the shape of a crescent moon, in order to follow Clay & Mystic. I shifted quickly, "I am now!"

Flannery peaked her head out of the door, "Guys, they just left the temple gates."

Aqua & I raced out with Flannery close behind, "Let's go then." Aqua whispered as not to be heard.

We followed them from a safe distance and listened to them discuss how they liked & disliked living at the temple, recording the conversation, watching as both of them held the middle of the basket that held their food & blanket. After ten minutes, they reached the top of the hill, it was clear of trees & gave a full view of the sky, in the middle was a flat stone platform that was clean & smooth, perfect for a picnic blanket to be laid on.

"Clay, it's beautiful up here." Mystic exclaimed softly as she placed the basket on the platform. Clay followed her & set up the blanket & food as his friend took in the sights.

"You ready to eat?" He asked softly when he finished, snapping her out of the little world she had gone into.

She turned to him & smiled, "Sure."

They ate & continued their earlier discussion about life at the temple. "So what's the best thing about living at the temple, for you?" Clay asked after he finished the last of his drink.

Mystic held up a finger as she finished off the last of her food. "You first." She insisted.

"Count of three?" Clay asked her as he gathered his trash & placed it in the basket.

"Count of three!" She said following his example & situating herself toward the lowly setting sun.

Clay began to count. "One… Two… Three!"

"Getting to spend every day with you!" The two admitted to each other.

"Really?" Clay asked, stunned at what she had said.

Mystic took a shaky breath, "Would I ever lie to you?" She asked if reply.

Clay closed the gap between them & placed his arm around Mystic's shoulders. Mystic laid her head on his shoulder, "That's sweet, Misty."

The twins & I breathed a silent 'Aww!' at that. It was so sweet, now all they had to do was kiss & it would be official, they would be an official couple. Not like the time the twins had dared them to, I had to kiss Omi, & we weren't a couple. They had to WANT to kiss in order to be called an official couple.

The sun was almost gone & the sky was a pinkish shade when Mystic's head lifted, her body straightened, & she turned to face Clay. 'This is it!' I thought.

"You know what would make this sweeter?" Mystic asked.

"What?" Clay wondered, turning all his attention to the girl beside him.

She leaned forward. So did he. Then they did it. They kissed! It lasted about a minute before they separated & just sat there, looking towards the sky.

"Tell me you zoomed in on them when they kissed." I whispered.

"Oh, yeah." The twins answered softly.

"Then let's give them some privacy." I told them as I covered the camera lens with my paw. Yes, I'm still a cat! They shut it down & together we began to head back to the temple. After a few minutes, I got tired of walking & jumped up onto Flannery's shoulder.

*_*_*

Clay returned fifteen minutes after we got back to the temple, & I shifted back to human form. "Shh!" He whispered to us, & we stopped talking when we saw why he had shushed us. He was carrying a sleeping Mystic in his arms. He had left the basket up at the platform. We listened to him, but secretly began taping him again as he walked back to Mystic's room, laid her on her mat, & placed a blanket on top of her before he went into his own room and went to sleep. We shut the camera down again & congratulated each other on a job well done, wishing that Kimiko & Raimundo hadn't already gone to bed so that they could see the video of their friends.

*_*_*

"No way!"

Yes way! Do you not believe the camera?" I asked Raimundo. He, Kimiko, & Omi were bent over the camera, which was paused where Aqua had zoomed on Clay & Mystic's kiss.

"I don't believe it." Kimiko gasped.

Omi was silent, his eyes wide.

Dojo wriggled his way into the room, "Where are Clay & Mystic?"

"They're sleeping in! Now. SHUSH!" Kimiko explained. She had pressed play & was watching Clay carry Mystic to her room.

"Why?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity. I didn't-couldn't-blame him. The two were usually the first ones up, even on Saturdays(today), when the dragons didn't have to train.

"Ugh." Kimiko grunted as she rewound the tape & played it for the dragon.

Dojo was speechless for a few moments, "Wow! Okay then! I'm gonna go now."

"Why did he ask her?" Omi asked, finally. "What motivated him to do it?"

"A penny!" I stated proudly. 'A penny I enchanted in order to make sure Clay told me about his feelings for Mystic, but a penny none the less. The notebook was just pure luck. But I can tell them that part later.'


	2. Clouds & Sunshine

Penny For Your Thoughts

(Griffon's POV)

"Is it official?" Kimiko squealed the question, getting all eyes to turn to her. She stood it front of Mystic & Clay, who looked shocked. "Are you guys a couple?" Kimiko asked impatiently.

Mystic & Clay shot a few evil glances at me & the twins. I held up the video camera as proof that they had been caught. "You should watch your backs with shifters & half-demons around."

I expected them to get mad. To my surprise, the two just shrugged, turning their backs to us & whispering. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Mystic told Kimiko calmly. Kimiko squealed & grabbed Mystic's hands, jumping up & down. Soon Mist was doing the same thing, squealing, jumping, & laughing along with Kimiko.

"I am so happy for you!" Kimiko stated when the two had finally calmed down.

"Okay, then." Clay said. "Bye." He, Raimundo, & Omi left the room quickly before the girls could drag them into their conversation about going on a double-date. Now if only I were that lucky. I couldn't have gotten away, not even if I had used my shifter speed.

I could stand them gloating about having a boyfriend, made it through the babble about double-dating, & put up with them trying to get the twins together. But I wished I had gotten away when Kimiko asked, "Hey, Griff. How about you & Omi?"

No! Fucking! Way! I like him, a lot, but not that much. "What's that supposed to mean?" 'Sure, I knew him longer than the twins & Mist, but we just played around. But he didn't forget me when I asked him to remember.'

"Oh, nothing." The four chorused before zooming off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

'Oh, shit!' I thought, realizing that my face had heated up quite a bit. If it were any other day, I would have followed them in order to listen to their conversation. Today, I wasn't in the mood, so I climbed up one of the hills, making sure not to take the path that led to Mist & Clay's special picnic area, I wanted to find a hill that no one else would know about.

When I reached the hilltop, I was amazed. The trees grew in a perfect circle around an average-sized plain, the sky was clear & there was a perfect view of it. The sun warmed the air, the scent of fresh flowers lingered in the air, the birds sang sweet songs that calmed the nerves. When I laid down, the grass was soft & wasn't itchy or scratchy. It was perfect. So I just lay there & stared at the shifting cloud formations.

"Hello." A voice said. I jumped, but settled down when Omi lay down next to me.

After a few minutes, Omi slipped his arm under my neck, resting his hand on my shoulder.

After that, I fell asleep listening to the singing birds in the warm, spring sun.

Four-hours-later!

'Ugh, too much sun!' I thought when I woke up. 'Wait, sun.' I forced my eyes open to see that the sun was in a different position, & I was, too. I was laying on my side with my head on Omi's chest. He had one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist. He had removed her glasses, I guess so I wouldn't break them, & brushed the green streaks of hair out of my eyes. 'How sweet.' I looked up to see he was sleep, then down at my watch - 12:25! Lunch was in five minutes; we slept through the morning. 'I could have sworn it was eight just five minutes ago.'

"Omi wake up! It's past noon." I told Omi, getting up & reaching over him to get my glasses. Omi's eyes shot open & tried to sit up.

Tried! Because instead of sitting up, he crashed into me; lip on lip. 'This doesn't happen!' I thought as we both went crashing back to the ground. ''People only crash & kiss in those lame chick-flicks Kimiko makes us watch.'

But we didn't separate like they did in the movies, we actually kissed. It wasn't a small one either, it was passionate. Did I mention it was also my first kiss? It was amazing, I wished that it would last forever. But my cell phone rang in the special tone that told me it was Mist. So I pulled it out & answered it.

"Hello?" I asked the phone.

"Where are you? It's time for lunch!"

"It is? Okay, I'll be right there." I hung up before she could ask anymore questions, I would deal with those when I _had _to.

I grabbed Omi's hand & dragged him down the hill as fast as we could go without tripping down the steep path. When we got back to the temple, we were doubled over in exhaustion, panting & breathing heavily. We looked at each other & laughed. He was covered in dirt from head to toe. Seeing him like that, I could only imagine what I looked like.

"You look like a walking hill." I told him. I moved closer & began brushing dirt off of his temple robes while giving a few small chuckles. He lifted his arms & began fixing my hair, pulling leaves & twigs out as gently as he could. I had almost all of the dirt off when my legs quivered & gave out in me, again. Omi caught me just in time, helping me get my balance back. "All better. Thanks."

"We better go now." Omi advised, pointing past me. Kimiko & Raimundo were walking towards us, talking quietly. I grabbed his hand again & headed for the dining hall.

"Hey, there you guys are. Where you been?" Raimundo asked us as we past him & Kimiko. They turned around as well, following close behind.

I looked over my shoulder at the two. "What's it to you, Rai?"

"Just askin'." Rai told me, holding up his hands in defense.

"Are we going to tell them?" Omi whispered to me.

I thought for a minute. "Let's wait a little & get this whole thing settled out." I told him, then I turned around, walking backwards, so I could talk to the couple behind us. "Why are you out here so close to lunch?"

"Mystic told me to go find you," Kimiko informed. "& Raimundo to go find Omi. The twins said they saw you guys heading for the trails, do we were gonna look there."

"Alright then." I mumbled, that was such a lie, I could tell. Instead I just turned back around to go inside & eat. But one thing kept popping back into my train of thought. That kiss. 'What happened back there?'

End-of-this-chapter!

There is so going to be more chapters! I don't think this is as bad as my other stories. Aqua & Flannery aren't my characters, but Mystic & Griff are.


	3. Spare Time

"We're here." I stated as Omi & I came through the door & into the room.

Mystic handed us each a set of clothes. "Good. Go change, 'cause we're going out."

"Okay." We said, & went off to our bedrooms to change.

Ten-minutes-later!

"So, Clay, where are we going?" I asked while everyone prepared to leave.

Clay looked out the silver manta ray at me. "An amusement park, a bowling alley, & a movie theater." He told me before turning back to the controls. "All in 'the wild & wonderful.'"

"West Virginia? Don't think I've ever been there." I said.

Everyone squeezed into the wu, looking at me expectantly. "I'll fly myself there, & stay right behind you." I informed, shifting into a gryphon, lifting myself into the air. With a little hesitation, they started up the silver manta ray & flew off with me close behind.

In no time, we stood in front of a building with 'Spare Time' written in big letters on the top of the building.

'I have been to this place.' I thought with a small smirk. "I hate to point out peoples' mistakes, but… we're in Ohio. Did you miss-read the map, Clayton?"

"Let's just go in, already." Raimundo said. "This place is supposed to have a bowling alley, two roller rinks, an arcade, two snack bars, mini-golf, & laser tag." He rushed in with Kimiko right behind him.

"Hey, Griffon! Race ya to the laser tag!" Aqua yelled, running across the parking lot. "Without your shifter speed."

I followed, of course, but not before hearing a few comments about us being 'childish.'

Ten-minutes-later!

"Griff." Raimundo called. I looked up from lacing my skates up to see Raimundo making his way toward me. "Were you just in the laser tag arena?"

"No." I replied, struggling with the long laces. "Aqua & I left during the last round. I've been trying to fix my skates for about five minutes."

Raimundo gave me a strange look. "Are you sure? 'Cause I just saw a girl who looks _exactly _like you."

I looked up; a name raced through my mind. 'Graeae. She's supposed to stay away from me!' I kept my cool, not wanting to alarm Raimundo. "You probably just thought you saw me. Just a trick of the lights." I stood up & rolled over to the skating rink entrance, waving goodbye.

"Hello, my friend." Omi said as I skated up next to him. "I believe we should talk." I was glad I was still the same height as him, 'cause if I had chosen to grow taller, then he wouldn't have caught my when I fell. Not because I couldn't skate, but because I was so shocked. "Let us go sit down."

I nodded; we left the rink, & returned our skates to the man at one of the desks. We sat down next to one of the bowling lanes & watched Clay show Mystic how to bowl a strike.

"What happened?" I finally asked. "On the hill."

Omi looked at me. "I was hoping you could answer that for me."

"Yes!" Mystic shouted. We looked back at the lane. Clay & Mystic were hugging & the screen above them played a little cartoon before the word 'STRIKE' came up.

I fingered my necklace, tracing the Star of David charm on the chain. "Let's just forget about it." I told him, but inside I knew neither of us would.

'You love him!' A voice rang in my head. It was Graeae.

'No! I don't!' I told her. 'I'm not supposed to love anyone, or anything.'

'To err is natural. You can't help it, it's a natural thing.'

'No, it's not. It's _you_. You're the one who makes people get all lovey-dovey.'

'Maybe so, but look at your Future scope. You're destined to be with him.' She informed in a sing-song tone.

"Excuse me." I told Omi, standing up & going into the empty restroom. I pulled out a mirror surrounded by bronze & hand it up. "Future scope."

The mirror levitated & showed a few scenes. I saw Flannery & Roy, Aqua & Marth, Rai & Kim(shocker), Mystic & Clay(again, shocked), & finally, me & Omi. 'Oh, my-'

'You had better end that with "gosh."' Graeae's voice entered my head.

'Dear Gosh, Please get her out of my head.'

Flannery walked into the bathroom & I quickly hid the mirror. "It's time to go." She told me.

"I was just leaving." I responded. 'Graeae, you had better stay away from me & my friends.'

End-of-chapter!

Yeah, I know, the 'dear gosh' thing is from iCarly. But my sisters made me watch it. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic & Griffon are my characters. Flannery & Aqua are DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY's characters. Spare Time _is _a real place in Ohio. I go there a ton during the summer & always have a great time playing pool. This has a little to do with my other story: The Infinity Sisters.


	4. Barf Bag, Please

Camden Park is awesome in my eyes & I've only been here for five minutes. Omi, Raimundo & I ran to the 'bullseye' as soon as we were in. It's so cool, it spins really fast while tilting until you're almost vertical, & the worker let us ride three times in a row. One kid threw up as soon as the ride stopped on the third time (That's why we had to get off) & the three kids beside us started laughing. One of the two girls even pulled out a pencil & poked at it.

After I got off I walked over to them. "Hi, uh, might I ask why you poked vomit with a pencil?" I asked the girl with curly, black hair while pointing to the puke-covered pencil she still held in her hands.

"Yeah, I did it so I could do… this." She turned around to face a huge roller coaster, "The Big Dipper," & tossed it as the cars passed.

The pencil landed in this one girls lap & she started freaking out. The four of us started laughing.

"I'm Jamie." The black haired girl said. "This is Bre." The pointed at the girl beside her, who had blond hair down to her waist. "And Iscaa." She pointed to the only guy, with blond-brown hair & glasses.

"My name is Cody, cousin." The boy said. Pushing Jamie behind him so he could talk to me.

"Why does she call you Iscaa?" I asked out of curiosity.

Jamie snickered. "They messed up on his birth certificate. It says Dakota Iscaa Thomason instead of Dakota Isaac Thomason, it's a family joke."

"Well, if you ask me, I think Iscaa's a cool name. I'm Griffon." I said. I looked at the three a little more closely. "You guys are Burton fans?" The three were wearing Nightmare Before Christmas shirts. Bre's had Sally, Jamie's had a bunch of Jack heads in different colours, & Cody's was grey with a picture of Jack on it.

"Yeah, President, Vice President, & Secretary of the N.B.C. fan club, W.V. branch." Bre exclaimed proudly.

"I'm a fan, too." I unzipped my jacket to show them my shirt. It had Jack in his Santa outfit, regular Jack, & then Jack as the flaming scarecrow from the beginning of the movie. "I got this baby custom-made, using my own design." I bragged.

"Cool." The girls said. Cody looked unimpressed, he must not be as much of a fan as Jamie & Bre.

"Hey, Griff, come on." A voice called. I turned to see Aqua waving at me from the Big Dipper line. "We're gonna ride the Dipper."

"Coming, Aqua. I'll see you guys." I waved goodbye to the group & climbed over the railing to join my friends. I struggled getting over, but Omi helped me.

"Who were those kids?" Raimundo asked.

I pointed at Jamie. "The girl who poked the one dude's barf with a pencil & her two friends."

"Oh, yeah, what'd she do with that? It was covered in barf." Raimundo laughed.

"Threw it in some Barbie's lap when the Dipper cars passed by her. Didn't you see the girl freak out?" I told him.

"That's why she freaked?" Mystic asked. "The park called a psychiatric ward to come & look at her. I heard them at the phone."

"Griff?" Flannery asked as the line moved up. "Were you just in the exhibit hall down by the 'Hot Cat?'"

I shook my head. "Probably just a trick of the light." I lied. Of course, it was Graeae.

The next group piled into the cars, including all my friends, except Omi. Really, I thought. All this being together stuff is starting to get to me. I love & hate it at the same time. 'Curse you, damn emotions. You too, Graeae' I sent a little message to my sister.

'Don't worry, I won't bother you after I try one last thing. And mind your language, Haddy.' Graeae replied.

Omi & I, who were in the front of the line, walked up to the row of cars & sat down in the last car. The ride was awesome. At the hills, we practically flew out of our seats & when we went through a tunnel, we both screamed as loud as we could, everyone did. When we got off, the others were gone.

"Where did they go?" Omi asked.

I rubbed my stomach. "Who cares? Let's go get some pronto pups & lemonade." Omi didn't really get that a pronto pup was just a corn dog, so I bought him cotton candy, instead.

"What now?" Omi asked, tossing his empty bag & cup away.

I looked around. We had ridden the 'Spider,' 'Haunted House,' 'Log Plume,' & 'Paratrooper.' I scanned the park again, & I saw the greatest ride ever. "That." I pointed up at the huge ride. "The Sky Diver" was one of those Ferris Wheels that's twice the size of the regular one & had cars that spun around so fast that even a person with an iron stomach would get sick.

"Alright." Omi happily agreed & we were on the ride in no time.

We screamed so much. Every time we spun around, our heads would hit against one of the walls &, a few times, each other. But we loved it, we laughed our heads off when we got off. The others were waiting for us at the exit, but we were too dizzy to notice at first.

"We shouldn't have eaten before going on that one." I told Omi. He nodded & we both grabbed our stomachs.

"Let's just skip the movie & go home, then." Kimiko replied.

"No, you guys go ahead. We'll take the claws home." I said, pulling out the golden tiger claws that a had lifted from the vault, along with half the contents of Raimundo's wallet.

Omi & I walked behind the bathrooms & opened the portal, going home to the temple. After a few minutes of retching, we felt better & went up to the hill again. Time to face the truth, I had a feeling Omi would bring it up again.

"I still do not understand what happened or why." Omi confessed, sitting down.

"I might have an idea," I began. "but it's going to sound stupid."

Omi shook his head. "Nothing you have ever said before has been stupid. Go head."

"Well, it just seems as though both of us want to be more than just friends. But, it goes against two or three of my rules & you don't know anything about relationships. That, plus, I like where we are. I would like for us to be more than friends, but we both need some time." I said slowly & softly.

"That is almost exactly what I was going to say." Omi told me. "But what if it takes us longer than we think?"

"Then I will do this to hold us both over." I whispered, leaning forward. We kissed, duh, & again, there was that spark that made it so special. When I pulled away, I stood up & walked back to the temple to wait for Mystic & the others.

End-of-story!

It's more about Omi than it is Clay. Oh, well. I'm gonna miss working on this story. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Mystic & Griffon are my characters. Flannery & Aqua are DeCembEr-AnGeL-BaBY's characters. Camden Park is a real place in West Virginia & I put myself, my cuz, & one of my best friends in this story. No, I didn't use his real last name, but the story about the birth certificate is REAL. My bro & I mess with him all the time. This has a little to do with my other story: The Infinity Sisters.

Answer this question people: How can I have two older brothers, one older sister, & two six-year-old sisters & yet still be an only child?!? Review please.


	5. PFYT: Hidden Chapter

(Now in Graeae's POV)

I stepped out from where I stood, in the trees, cloaked by the leaves. "Good work, Omi." I had been teaching him about relationships & love for a month & a half. It's not as hard as Griffon & her friends were led to believe. Then again, maybe it was just my patience or the fact that I'm the representative for love, but I actually had fun teaching him.

Omi turned to look at me. He stood up & bowed. "Thank you for your help, Miss Graeae. I would never have been able to kiss a girl, much less Griffon, without your help. She is perfection personified."

"Okay, little man, I know you like her, but remember, it won't be till April of next year that anything will happen." I reminded him as I sat down on the grass & looked up to the sky. "She loves you, she really does, she just doesn't know what to do. She never thought anyone would love her." I was lying through my teeth. Back home, in California, & in Ireland, guys were chasing her like puppy dogs would a steak.

"Oh, I thought that a girl like herself would have men begging on their knees for a date with her." Omi stated. He sat down, but I stood up & walked to the temple that I had been wanting to see. I used my powers to camouflage myself as I walked into the foyer, where Griffon sat, checking her e-mail on her laptop, on the couch. Luckily, she was also facing away from me, so I could look over her shoulder & read the message on her screen:

Dear Krypto,  
Please sign back up with us, we all miss you & we know you miss us. Just sign the papers & get out of that place. I miss you, that's what's important.  
Love you,  
Streaky

Griffon scoffed & I gagged. The last thing she wanted to see was him. So I watched as she typed her reply:

Dear Phoenix,  
I'd sooner die. I really like my friends here. You'll never get me to give up my position at the temple. I'm never gonna give it up, I'd sooner go to the Heylin than go back to that rat's nest. The only way I'd even consider it would be if you were to come here & force me back. If it helps, you're still a great friend.  
Sincerely,  
Griffon

"You go girl." I mouthed to my sister. If she got pulled into that mess again then I would be forced to go down with her.

"Griffon, we're back." A girl said as she walked in with a boy by her side.

Griffon sat up straight & hit 'send.' "Hey, Mystic, Clay, I thought you guys were going to the movies."

Clay flopped down next to her & Mystic went around to the back of the couch where she laid her arms on his shoulders. "We were." Clay began.

Mystic finished for him. "But some idiot bought the last tickets before we could get ours."

I tried hard not to laugh.

"What about the others?" Griffon asked. Then, I noticed that those two were the only ones back.

"They were already in their movies, we were waiting for ours to start." Clay explained.

I stood up & walked out the door before I thought out loud to myself. "I can't wait until I get to live here."

End-of-Hidden-chapter.

I thought I should explain how Omi could kiss. That & I love writing about Griffon & Graeae.


End file.
